RWBY Conqueror
by THUNDERGOD73
Summary: After getting moved ahead two years, Ruby Rose needs to hide her secret and plans from her friends and team. Rated M For future stuff'n'things.
1. The Beginning

**A/N**

 **Ok so I should probably explain some stuffs, so the "outcast summary" (or whatever you wanna call it) that was here before was more or less an idea I needed help with so I published it and hoped to get some help, which I did and now I have this enjoy.**

* * *

"Ugh I'm boooorrred"

 _ **What do you want me to do about it?**_

"Entertain m-"

"My queen, The castle is being raided"

"Then deal With it I'm busy"

 **Busy being bored**

 _"shut up."_

"There's too many we need your help."

"Of course you do, Fine I'll be there soon."

 **Once your done being 'busy'**.

 _"I will strangle you."_

 **Wont that be suicide.**

 _"shut up."_

My name is Ruby Rose and this is the story of how I conquered Remnant.

* * *

"Now that's a Katana."

 **Your such a pervert.**

 _"Hey it's not my fault they put pornographic ads in weapon magazines."_

A Young girl with black and red tipped hair with silver eyes, clad in black and red, mentally argued with herself while waited for her ammunition to be reloaded by the owner of the store she was currently in.

Bobbing her slightly while she listened to music through her red headphones, she was completely unaware of the robbery currently taking place at at the front of the store.

 **DUCK!**

"whoa, thanks."

Throwing herself to the ground just in time for a red katana to fly over her head taking her headphones with it and breaking them against the wall.

Turning towards the attacker she groaned.

 **Isn't that one of Juniors goons, I thought we made our point pretty clear last time.**

 _"Me too."_

With a roundhouse kick she sent the attacker flying across the shop and crashing through the front window.

 _"what's the plan?"_

She asked as she jumped out the window kicking the goon in the head as she flew past making sure he wasn't getting back up.

 **Hand to hand unless things get out of control, Wait who's that.**

 _"I don't know but he seems to be in charge so we should stop him."_

 _N **ooooo, really I thought we should just let him walk away.**_

"Okaaay, get her."

The man in question motioned for the rest of the goons to attack her.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Yang, please stop."

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, sis it was nothing."

 **I mean it was something.**

 _"Who's side are you on."_

 **Well sadly I'm in your head, so what do you think.**

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees" okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

* * *

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose."

 **This could be a problem.**

 _"Gee really, it's gonna be harder to hide it now."_

 **Lets just hope no one noticed our little incident during initiation. If I'm being honest though, I think Yang needs to know shes your sister after all.**

 _"I know but what if she hates me or tells everyone else or-"_

 **Stop, while it is possible. What if she accepts you, what if she protects you, what if she helps you. I could go on but you get my point it's a gamble I know but I think it's for the better.**

 _"I suppose your right, but there's still a possi-"_

"Hellooo? Remnant to Ruby anyone in there" Yang waved her hand in front of Ruby. "Huh oh sorry, I zoned out, kinda nervous about being leader, I mean what if I screw up or get one of us hurt."

 **Oh boy this'll be fun.**

"I'm sure you'll be fine if what you did in initiation even if I think I should have been made leader. I believe you're capable enough to lead this team."

 **I... Didn't expect that.**

"Huh, are you feeling ok ice queen before you hated us, yet your fine with Ruby who is two years younger might I remind you being our leader. I was expecting you to say Ozpin made a mistake or something."

 **That's what I expected as well.**

 _"Shut up I'm not in the mood for your antics."_

 **Fine fine, we need to get out of here and deal of this, for a lack of better name, hunger.**

"I was feeling fine until you called me that ridiculous name."

* * *

"BUNK BEDS!"

Ruby yelled excitedly. Team RWBY had just finished unpacking their belongings but now they faced the problem of space. With the small room and four beds, to call it a little cramped would be an understatement.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

"And super-awesome."

"It does seem efficient."

"Well, we should put it to a vote!"

"I think we just did."

* * *

"Objective complete."

 **Why did we need a jackhammer, or a saw and a- y'know what, forget it.**

 _"You're just jealous it wasn't your idea."_

 **My ideas are combat based, not whatever the fuck this is.**

 _"Hey no swearing in my head it's still innocent."_

* * *

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do"

Ruby Raised her hand.

 **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE WANTED AVOID ATTENTION!**

 _"Shut up, I've been itching to kill something lately"_

 _"What do you think it is?"_

 **Boarbatusk.**

 _"How do you know?"_

 **What Grimm is small enough to fit in that cage while still being a challenge...Unless it's bigger on the inside.**

 _"you have a ?"_

 **When it charges embed** **Cresent-Rose** **in front of it, make sure it hits the top of it dead-on, that should stun it. Then hammer time, duh na na nuh.**

 _"I hate you."_

Port using his weapon, broke the lock on the cage allowing the Grimm to charge straight at Ruby.

* * *

"That was incredible! I'm so proud of you."

"Yang, air, dying."

 **So this is how it ends.**

"Let her go you brute. Though I hate to admit, I must agree with her, you seemed to predict it's moves, even before you knew what it was."

"Wait, wait, hold up, did I hear that correctly."

"It was impressive to watch, not even ten seconds although it would have been faster if the Boarbatusk was faster."

"ICE QUEEN SAID I WAS RIGHT!"

"I will murder you."

"Cut it out you two, Yang can we talk?"

"I'm going to the library."

"I guess I'll come with you."

"Thanks you guys, please message us when your coming back."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It's not as long as I wanted, but I wanted a small cliffhanger... Sorry? Anywhoot Ruby's hiding something and maybe we'll find out next chapter or not who knows.** **On other news ask the cast is a thing, ask anyone in this story a question and they'll answer.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Personality change

**A/N**

 **PINEAPPLES!**

 **Now that I got that out of my system, let's this this over with.**

 **I have nothing to say... so enjoy the story :D.**

* * *

 **Team RWBY's dorm**

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

Yang asked from Blake's bed. When Ruby asked to talk to her alone, Yang immediately went into big sister mode.

Sitting on Weiss's bed Ruby let out a sigh.

"It's easier if I show you."

 **Are we gonna remove her from our plans?**

 _"No! And what's this 'our' business, when did I agree to take over the Remnant with you? That's what you want, I want to help people."_

"Whataya mean show me?"

* * *

 **Weiss/Blake**

"Do you think Ruby's ok?"

"She didn't get moved ahead two years for nothing Weiss."

"I know, But I can't help this feeling that something bad's coming."

"Hello my Ice Queen."

"What do you want Jaune?"

"I wanted to give you these."

Pulling a bouquet of roses out of nowhere, the blonde handed the flowers to Weiss With a smile."

"Th-thank you Jaune, they're very pretty."

Weiss stuttered with a slight blush.

"Well I must go now I've got a training session with Pyrrha. I'll see you around."

With that Jaune left the two to themselves.

"Did he Make progress with you Oh great breaker of hearts"

Blake teased.

"Sh-shut up, Let's go."

* * *

 **Later in the library**

 _"I can't focus with these damn flower, maybe I should throw them away. But they're so_ _beautiful."_

"Argh, These stupid flowers are driving me insane!"

Weiss half yelled as she swatted at the flowers in annoyance causing a single petal to flutter to the ground.

"Flowers, noooo I didn't mean it I'm sorry."

"Maybe we should get them some water."

Blake said looking up from her book with a look of amusement at the the white haired girl now cradling her flowers like a new born baby.

"Yes good idea, to the dorm room."

Before Blake could say anything Weiss was dragging her across the school to their room.

* * *

 **Back at the dorm**

"R-Ruby?"

Yang stammered as she stared wide eyed at the black and red wolf that towered over her, standing in her little sister's place.

"Pleasedon'tfreakout!"

 **Because she totally understood that.**

With a sigh Ruby repeated herself more calmly.

"Yang please calm down."

"CALM DOWN!? MY LITTLE SISTERS A MONSTER! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?"

Ruby winced at Yang's words, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, slowly she changed back to her normal form. It was then Yang realized how much she had hurt her sister.

"Ruby I'm so-"

Ruby raised a hand to silence her looking away she almost whispered, Yang had to strain her ears to hear.

"That's not all I can do."

"I-is this a bad Time?"

Both sisters stared wide-eyed at the doorway where Weiss and Blake stood with shocked expressions of their own.

"H-how much d-did you s-see?"

Ruby stuttered out the question while mentally trying not to freak out.

"Enough"

Weiss said flatly her expression slowly changing to one of anger and disgust. That was it. Ruby tried she really did but she was so freaked out right now. With a blur of red and rose petals she disappeared from the room.

* * *

Run, all she wanted to do was get as far away as possible and just hide in a hole, if only grimm didn't avoid her she'd jump right into the middle of a pack of beowolves.

 **Sooooo, th-**

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP. THIS IS YOUR FAULT, IF YOU WEREN'T IN MY HEAD I WOULDN'T BE STUCK WITH THIS CURSE!"

Ruby screamed, punching the nearest tree blowing it apart, causing it to fall down onto the angered girl.

 **owwww, that hurt.**

"How did you feel that?"

 **I feel everything you do.**

"That's disturbing. Well I guess we're sleeping here tonight."

 **You know we can push it off rather easily right?**

"Yes, but this is surprisingly comfy."

 **Of course it is.**

* * *

 **Dorm room**

"Well, what do we do now?"

Blake questioned

"Nothing, if I know my sister which I do, she'll be back to try and explain herself."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She WILL be back."

"Well I'm going to look for my partner and... Friend."

* * *

 **Somewhere under a tree**

 **Rise and shine... WAKE UP YOU USELESS... useless thing.**

"Do you have to yell?"

 **Yes, because you sleep like a log covered in concrete.**

"What? Anyway what do we do now, I don't really wanna go back."

 **Well for starters we should get your beloved weapon, after you get this tree of you.**

"But it's comfy."

* * *

 **Outside Beacon**

Weiss watched as one of the rocket-lockers flew over her.

 _"It's one thing to make something so crazy, it's another thing to use it, that dolt, she better not get hurt."_

* * *

Walking through the forest in the direction the locker flew, Weiss came to a clearing with the beginnings of what appeared to be a camp of some sort.

"Ruby are you here, please I just want to talk you don't have to come back yet, I just want to make sure you okay."

Taking another step into the camp, something tightened around Weiss's ankle and pulled her up into the air, now suspended in the air Weiss cold make out the sound of leaves rustling in the trees above.

 **I told you someone would've seen the locker.**

"Yea yea I know, why do you think I set the trap."

Ruby said as she dropped down from the trees.

"Ruby who are you talking to?"

"Myself, obviously. What do you want Weiss?"

"I want to make sure your okay. and to understand you, or whatever that was in the dorm."

Weiss said as she slowly spun around in the air, if she didn't get down soon she was going to either pass out or throw up.

"I suppose I could let you down."

* * *

"There now you won't fell sick and I still feel safe."

Ruby said with a smile as she finished tying Weiss's hands behind her back.

"Why are you doing this, can't you trust me? I'm you partner, your friend."

Ruby froze at Weiss's words.

"I don't have friends only allies, even then they don't last very long."

 **oooo, I like that.**

"I'm gonna give you a choice Weiss, you can follow me and help me with my plans, or you can go back the the dorm and tell everyone where I am which will cause more problems for you than it will for me."

 **Wait I thought you didn't wanna conquer Remnant.**

 _"well it seems that's what fate wants so I don't really care anymore."_

 **This isn't like you at all maybe that tree did more damage than we thought.**

"What plans, Ruby what are you talking about?"

"I've always wanted to help people, but since everyone wants to hate me, I'm gonna listen to the annoying voice in my head. **Hey!** And take over Remnant, I mean I have more that enough strength and power to do it."

To emphasize her point, Ruby's body changed into different forms, Ranging from massive hulking beasts to small rodents finally she stopped. Weiss's eyes went wide, standing in front of her was herself, it was like she was looking in a mirror.

"I could just leave you here and go back, they wouldn't know the difference."

Ruby stated in the cold icy tone Weiss was famous for, even her voice was perfect, Ruby put her weight on one leg and a hand rested on her hip completing the look, Weiss realized she wasn't kidding no one would know the difference.

"W-what are you?"

She asked panic now filled her voice.

"pretty cool huh, I don't know what I am. I just know that what or who ever I touch I can turn into, everything changes my voice, my personality, attitude, actions and so on.

Once again Ruby changed form going through some people Weiss recognized. Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyhrrha, and... Ozpin?

"Now Ms Schnee, what do you say, follow me or try and stop me."

Ruby spoke asked in a serious voice. Weiss felt something beep in her stomach, a feeling she didn't recognize. This was so much to take in, the fear was getting to her, she started hyperventilating then everything went black.

 **I shes tired, Maybe you went a bit overboard there.**

"I needed to make sure she understood that she can't stop me if she wanted to."

 **Ok, I'm really concerned, what happened to bubbly, fun, cookie loving Ruby?**

"She dyed when Weiss looked at her with hatred."

 **So that's why you being really hard on her.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ok so this fell out of my head so if it don't make sense, sorry.**

 **In other news who's hyped for vol 7, I know I am.**

 **Anywhoot I got stuff n things to do. toots.**


End file.
